


Будешь человеком

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Being Human (UK), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем обернется для вампира и оборотня взаимный укус?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будешь человеком

Митчелл огляделся и раздраженно сплюнул. Вот занесло же в глухомань-то, а. Но уж лучше глухомань в Штатах, чем Бразилия. Джунгли, липкая жарища, португальский… Нет уж, спасибо. Вести тихую жизнь удобнее там, где не отличаешься от других. Интересно, сколько он сможет выдержать ее, эту тихую жизнь? То, что можно обойтись без крови, Митчелл и так знал. Пробовал уже, и даже справлялся. Но вот тоска мелкого занюханного городка… Он вздохнул и опять огляделся. Супермаркет, на стоянке которого он задумался о своем будущем, ярко светился в вечерней темноте. Бикон-Хиллс вообще был очень хорошо освещен. Еще днем Митчелл заметил холм, с которого должен открываться красивый вид на город. Особенно сейчас, когда в чистом небе полно звезд и висит тонкий серпик луны, а вся долина залита сияющим золотом электрического света. На этот город приятно посмотреть со стороны, да. Вопрос, каково в нем жить…  
– Эй!  
Голос был хрипловатый, словно его обладатель редко открывал рот. И очень сердитый. Митчелл развернулся и увидел высокого парня примерно своего возраста… кхм, ну, внешнего возраста, конечно. Красивый брюнет, хмуро сдвинув густые брови, смотрел на него исподлобья.  
– Какого черта ты тут крутишься?  
– Ты что, единоличный хозяин стоянки? – благодушно-скучающее настроение вмиг улетучилось.  
– Нет, я единоличный хозяин этой машины.  
Митчелл посмотрел на «Камаро», на крышу которой он облокотился, сам того не заметив.  
– Я ее не съел, не переживай. И даже не отломал ей колесико.  
– Если бы ты отломал ей колесико, я бы уже отломал тебе ноги.  
– У-тю-тю, – происходящее начинало забавлять Митчелла. – Какой ты большой и страшный дядя.  
– Вали отсюда, – тихо, но с явной угрозой проронил парень.  
Митчелл прищурился. Их разделяла машина, и немедленно дать в морду друг другу они не могли, зато была возможность хорошенько рассмотреть оппонента. Хотя рассматривать было особо нечего. Высокий, накачанный. Под курткой так и ходят мускулы, а на лице – желваки. Парень тем временем свалил свои покупки на заднее сиденье и обошел машину спереди, оказавшись рядом с Митчеллом, заслонившим водительскую дверь.  
– Я сказал – вали отсюда, – повторил парень чуть громче.  
Митчелл не шелохнулся. Ему было интересно, что сделает этот мачо, натолкнувшись на открытое сопротивление. Мачо протянул руку и пихнул Митчелла в живот, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от дверной ручки. На губах Митчелла, не двинувшегося с места, расцвела гаденькая подначивающая улыбка.  
Он не успел ни увидеть кулак, ни услышать его свист. Просто сработали рефлексы, и в следующее мгновение он уже держал запястье взбешенного хозяина машины в крепком захвате. Пока Митчелл соображал, как человек может двигаться так быстро, парень тихо зарычал и попытался ударить его второй рукой. Митчелл, разозлившись, не стал отбивать этот удар, а поднырнул под руку, сгреб парня за грудки и поднял в воздух. Каким бы тот ни был крутым, он не сможет не испугаться такой силищи. Силища, однако, трещала по швам – парень весил как небольшой слон. Митчелл удерживал его на весу с большим трудом, но беспомощное выражение на лице мачо того стоило.  
Дерек болтался в воздухе, совершенно оглушенный происходящим. Этот красавчик не мог быть оборотнем. Он не пах оборотнем! Но обычный человек не успел бы среагировать на два подряд удара Дерека, и уж тем более не смог бы оторвать его от земли. От растерянности Дерек повел себя, как обычный драчун – попытался лягнуть красавчика в пах. Раз, другой… Руки парня дрогнули, Дерек провис в его захвате чуть сильнее и почувствовал, как на животе задирается футболка.  
Митчелл разозлился не на шутку. Этот мудак еще и брыкается! Он хотел встряхнуть парня, как куклу, но добился лишь того, что одежда поползла вверх, открывая накачанный смуглый живот. Тело все еще работало на чистых рефлексах, и Митчелл не сдержался. С коротким рыком он завалил парня спиной на крышу его же машины и впился зубами в любезно подставленную плоть.  
Дерек взревел. Он по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит, но боль и опасность заставили его, наконец, собраться. Мгновенно выпустив когти, он полоснул наотмашь по щеке красавчика. Бить было неудобно – мерзкая тварь, кем бы она ни была, вцепилась острейшими зубами в его бок. Когти, однако, отрезвили монстра, он вскрикнул, отпустил Дерека и схватился за лицо. Дерек сполз по машине на бетон, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
Двое сверлили друг друга взглядами, полными ненависти и изумления. Возможно, они вновь бросились бы друг на друга, но в этот момент оба услышали рокот мотора – на стоянку кто-то заезжал. Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на въезд и мгновенно узнал машину Криса. Только Арджента тут еще не хватало! Поди, успей ему объяснить, пока он хватает арбалет, что эта сволочь чуть не съела самого Дерека. С досадой плюнув себе под ноги, Дерек открыл дверь и рухнул на сиденье. Выезжая, он видел в зеркало заднего вида задумчивый взгляд парня, все еще держащегося за щеку. Ничего, подержись. Зарастет теперь не скоро.  
Митчелл проводил «Камаро» долгим взглядом, но мозг работал с лихорадочной скоростью. Судя по тому, как дернулся парень, он узнал заезжающую на стоянку машину. И свалил слишком быстро, явно не желая встречаться с хозяином этой машины. Если оборотень от кого-то линяет в спешке – пожалуй, вампиру тоже лучше с этим кем-то не встречаться.  
Да-да, горько усмехнулся Митчелл, шагая от магазина к мотелю, где он снял номер. Оборотень, так-то, дружок. Не ожидал? Привык, что остерегаться нужно лишь в полнолуние? Добро пожаловать в Юнайтед Стейтс, готовься к новым сюрпризам. Парень, конечно, не обратился полностью, но этот рев был, несомненно, ревом оборотня. И пах он как оборотень, теперь, глотнув его крови, Митчелл это понимал. И уж когти, распоровшие ему щеку, точно не были человеческими. Однако, однако. Это что ж – теперь ежедневно и круглосуточно придется ждать нападения? Приехал, блядь, в тихое местечко. Нашел где залечь на дно. Ладно, щека зарастет, а там посмотрим.

* * *  
Наутро оказалось, что щека совершенно не торопится зарастать. Припухшие рубцы, конечно, выглядели не так страшно, как вчера вечером, но и не очень-то обнадеживали. Митчелл так и сяк попытался начесать волосы на щеку – бесполезно, кровавый макияж все равно было не скрыть. Настроение испортилось. Митчелл сел на кровать и задумался.  
Видимо, проблема в том, что его поранил оборотень – наверняка какая-нибудь дрянь с его когтей попала в рану. Чтобы скорее восстановиться, нужна кровь. В городе охотиться стремно, народу мало, все у всех на виду, чавкнуть не успеешь – пригвоздят и развеют по ветру. Благо, рядом с городом имеется вполне приличный лес, который для местных явно и место пикников, и полигон для бега, если кто увлекается, и вполне себе романтика для свиданий. В общем, в лесу людей, по идее, должно хватать. И в то же время они там не ходят толпами, а скорее всего, вдвоем или поодиночке. То, что надо. Митчелл быстро оделся и, закрывая щеку якобы зазвонившим телефоном, ускользнул из мотеля.  
Шагая по лесу, Митчелл пытался прикинуть, как себя вести. Чтобы определиться с поведением, надо было сначала решить, остается ли он здесь или перебирается на новое место. С одной стороны, после вчерашней встречи Митчелл испытывал горячее желание свалить из Бикон-Хиллс куда подальше. С другой стороны, разум подсказывал, что торопиться не стоит. Во-первых, оборотень тоже, судя по его поведению, не очень-то горит желанием раскрывать свое инкогнито. Во-вторых, куда уж еще бежать-то? И так убежал аж в другое полушарие. Значит, разумнее остаться на месте. С оборотнем придется как-то договариваться, но это потом. Сейчас главное – раздобыть кровь. А если уезжать из города Митчелл не планирует – убивать нельзя. Раз убивать нельзя, то показывать свое истинное лицо тоже нельзя. Значит, жертву придется предварительно оглушить, а уж потом добыть немного крови. Из руки, напомнил себе Митчелл. Укусишь в шею – можешь не удержаться. Вчера вот не удержался же. Вчера я защищался, возразил он сам себе, шаря взглядом в поисках подходящей для нападения дубинки. Ну и что, продолжил он спор с собой, даже защищаясь, надо помнить, что…  
Тут мысли Митчелла прервались, и он начисто забыл о дубинке. Перед ним на небольшом холме стоял дом. Вернее, развалины дома. Митчелл присвистнул. Каким же надо было быть эксцентричным человеком, чтобы поселиться среди леса? Он, правда, видел табличку про частные владения, но думал, что это относится лишь к территории – чьи-то личные охотничьи угодья. А тут, оказывается, и правда жили. Странные люди.  
Митчелл, не удержавшись от любопытства, поднялся на крыльцо и открыл дверь. Внутри дом выглядел таким же заброшенным и полуразрушенным, как и снаружи. Он прошелся по скрипучим, прогибающимся под ногами половицам, заглянул в пыльное зеркало – как всегда, никого в нем не увидев. Под зеркалом на полу что-то валялось. Митчелл заинтересованно наклонился, но это оказалась просто веточка причудливой формы. Вздохнув, Митчелл выпрямился, на автомате скользнул взглядом по зеркалу и, вскрикнув, обернулся так стремительно, что чуть не упал – хорошо, что успел прислониться к стене.  
Парень, стоящий в дверном проеме, ничем не отличался от парня в зеркале. И от себя вчерашнего на стоянке. Все та же хмурая небритая рожа, сложенные на груди руки с накачанными бицепсами. Все те же двести с лишним фунтов раздражения и опасности.  
– Сколько ты весишь? – вырвалось у Митчелла прежде, чем он успел хоть немного подумать.  
Парень поднял одну бровь, чуть склонив голову набок.  
– Я сталкивался раньше с оборотнями, но они весили как обычные люди, – Митчелла несло.  
– Какого черта ты тут забыл?  
Митчелл вздохнул.  
– Кажется, вчера ты начал разговор примерно так же. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело.  
– Я вижу, – злорадно оскалился парень.  
Митчелл непроизвольно коснулся пальцами изуродованной щеки.  
– Слушай, я хотел…  
– Выметайся отсюда. Табличку видел? Читать умеешь?  
– Тебе даже не интересно, кто я?  
Митчелл попал в точку – глаза парня забегали, он отвел взгляд.  
– Ты ведь не знаешь, кто я, верно? Ты удивился вчера. И даже не спросишь?  
– Выметайся, – угрюмо повторил парень.  
– У меня проблема, чувак, – Митчелл улыбался, но краем глаза запомнил расположение двери за спиной. – Ты мне вчера навел такой макияж, что я не могу показаться на люди, поэтому и пришел в лес. Я, конечно, могу восстановиться…  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице парня. Нет, бесполезно. Любопытства в этой дубине не больше, чем в сосне в лесу. Придется договаривать до конца.  
– …но мне нужна кровь.  
А вот это подействовало. Парень вскинул голову, уставился на Митчелла гневным взглядом.  
– Кровь? Кто ты такой, черт возьми?  
– Да неужели, – усмехнулся Митчелл. – Ты наконец-то проявил ко мне интерес. Я вампир. Без живой крови я не смогу восстановить свое лицо в прежнем виде. А вызывать нездоровое любопытство у населения, как ты понимаешь, я не особо мечтаю.  
– Ты…  
Вот тугодум же, мать его.  
– Я вампир.  
Глаза парня полыхнули ярко-голубым. Митчелл не удержался от восхищенного:  
– Ух ты!  
Впрочем, он тут же осекся, потому что изо рта оборотня полезли клыки, а в груди заклокотал звериный рык. Митчелл на автомате выпустил клыки в ответ, а глаза заволокла черная пелена. Парень на секунду замер от неожиданности, потом все-таки дернулся вперед, но, охнув, согнулся пополам и начал заваливаться набок. Митчелл, не думая, что делает, метнулся и успел поймать оборотня до того, как тот рухнул. Впрочем, удерживать его на весу он не стал – просто аккуратно сгрузил на пол все под тем же зеркалом.  
Подумав, Митчелл опустился рядом на колени и взялся за край футболки, но в его руку немедленно впились когти.  
– Я только посмотрю, – примирительно сказал он.  
Оборотень дышал тяжело и сипло, бока его ходили ходуном. Взглядом он испепелял Митчелла, и руку его не выпустил, но когти все-таки втянул. Так, с вцепившимися в запястье пальцами, Митчелл и задрал футболку. Рана на боку была кое-как залеплена пластырем с ватными тампонами, но кровь проступала сквозь повязку.  
– Я смотрю, нам обоим не очень-то повезло, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Вали отсюда.  
– Да прочухайся ты уже, дебил!  
Наконец-то Митчелл смог, как мечтал, хорошенько встряхнуть упрямца, пусть хотя бы за плечи. Парень охнул и застонал, выпустив его руку. Митчелл уложил его обратно на пол.  
– Я не хочу тебе навредить. Никому не хочу навредить. Но мне нужна кровь. А тебе нужна помощь.  
– Да уж, – оборотень попытался уцепиться когтями за стену, и Митчелл помог ему сесть. – Что ты сделал с моей кровью? Почему рана не заживает?  
– А я знаю? – огрызнулся Митчелл. – Я вообще не представляю, как укус вампира действует на оборотня.  
– Но ведь в твоих укусах какая-то отрава, верно? Та, что превращает обычных людей, делая их тоже вампирами.  
– Не все так просто, – покачал головой Митчелл. – Мало быть укушенным, надо еще принять кровь того, кто тебя укусил – вот тогда станешь вампиром.  
– Я – не стану.  
– Ты не станешь, – согласился Митчелл. – Но, видимо, и на тебя это как-то действует. Между прочим, ты тоже не безобидный щеночек. Если бы меня поцарапал человек, я бы уже и забыл об этом. А следы твоих когтей не проходят. Мне нужна живая кровь, понимаешь? Я мертв, я не могу исцелиться сам по себе, как ты.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – поморщился оборотень.  
– Как тебя зовут? – снова спросил Митчелл.  
Оборотень долго смотрел на него, потом неохотно отвел глаза.  
– Дерек. Дерек Хейл.  
– Я Джон Митчелл. Дерек, я могу попробовать помочь нам обоим.  
– Отрубишь мне голову и проткнешь себя серебряным кинжальчиком?  
– Слушай, сколько тебе лет?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Просто не представляю, как такой дурак до сих пор жив.  
Озлобленный рык и вновь выпущенные клыки и когти Митчелл проигнорировал. Ничего он не сделает, просто бесится от злости, и только. Если бы мог и хотел – давно порвал бы его на тряпки.  
– Это оскорбления ты называешь помощью?  
– Я могу попробовать отсосать кровь из раны, – вопрос Дерека Митчелл тоже пропустил мимо ушей. – Я получу то, что нужно мне, а твой организм очистится от моего укуса.  
– Отсосать? – поднял одну бровь Дерек.  
Митчелла вдруг бросило в жар. Одно-единственное слово, одно-единственное действие – а впечатление, как будто порнуху смотришь. Красивый, дурак. Очень красивый. И сильный. Не жалкая человеческая кукла, которая сначала привлекает внимание, потом пробуждает голодного монстра, а потом валяется выжатой безжизненной тряпкой – нет, с этим такие фокусы не пройдут. Пауза затягивалась, Дерек все смотрел на него, и Митчелл поторопился скрыть смущение:  
– Идиот. Лежи тут и подыхай тогда, я найду, где крови попить.  
– Стой! – Дерек вцепился в его куртку, хотя Митчелл и не думал подниматься с колен. – Тебе нельзя тут охотиться.  
– Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Просто хочу добыть немного крови.  
– Нельзя. – Дерек, тяжело дыша, закрыл глаза, но продолжал говорить. – Здесь живут охотники. Охотники на оборотней. Не знаю, в курсе ли они про вампиров, но они научены убивать тех, кто намного быстрее, сильнее и живучее, чем они. Убивать нас. А значит, если поймут, кто ты такой – смогут убить и тебя.  
– Так ты прячешься от них? Поэтому ты вчера сбежал со стоянки? Это были охотники?  
– Охотник. Один. Крис Арджент. Он их глава, – Дереку, видимо, стало хуже, он начал говорить короткими, отрывистыми фразами. – Я сбежал, чтобы не объясняться с ним по поводу тебя. Но я не прячусь. Они знают про меня. У них есть Кодекс. Это такая договоренность, понимаешь? «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». Если оборотень контролирует себя и не причиняет никому вреда – они не тронут его. Если ты никого не будешь трогать – тебя тоже не тронут. Но если ты начнешь пить кровь… – Дерек не закончил фразу и хрипло закашлялся.  
– Так дай мне сделать то, что я предложил. Я попробую избавить тебя от заразы, а сам получу то, что нужно мне.  
– Что-то я не очень доверяю однажды уже укусившей змее, которая предлагает услуги своих зубов, – Дерек открыл глаза и поморщился.  
– Я не собираюсь выпускать клыки. Просто вытяну кровь так, как это мог бы сделать человек, – Митчелл теперь старательно избегал слова «отсосать», потому что Дерек внимательно смотрел на него, а он не ручался за свою… кхм, странную реакцию на этого парня.  
– Маленькая проблемка: ты – не человек.  
– Мне сто семнадцать лет! Я умею контролировать себя, мать твою! – не выдержав, заорал Митчелл. Положительно, Дерек действовал на него очень странно. Безумно хотелось съездить ему по морде. Или…  
– Не смей упоминать мою мать! – неожиданно вызверился в ответ Дерек.  
Митчелла словно ледяной водой облили. Он осмотрелся и вздохнул.  
– Это твой дом, верно? Тут жила твоя семья. А потом случился пожар, и твоя ма… мама, видимо, погибла… я прав?  
Дерек молчал. Митчелл осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал, сочувствуя.  
– Это давно случилось?  
– Шесть… – Дерек закашлялся, потом продолжил, совсем сипло, – шесть лет назад.  
– Ты был еще мальчишкой, – прикусил губу Митчелл.  
– Хочешь побыть психотерапевтом? – опять разозлился Дерек.  
– Нет. Извини. Мои близкие умерли слишком давно, и я часто забываю, каково бывает тем, кто потерял семью.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, и Митчелл решил, что его извинения приняты.  
– Тут осталась какая-нибудь мебель?  
– В соседней комнате есть останки дивана, – неохотно отозвался Дерек.  
– О, да ты шутишь. Значит, не помрешь по дороге.  
Митчелл закинул за шею руку Дерека и помог ему подняться на ноги. Они кое-как доковыляли до дивана, и Дерек со стоном опустился на скрипнувшие пружины.  
– Больно? – спросил Митчелл.  
– Пружина в задницу колет, – ехидно отозвался Дерек.  
– Больше тебе нигде не колет? – разозлился Митчелл. – А то я пойду тогда.  
Дерек бросил на него еще один испепеляющий взгляд, но сам снял футболку и отодрал пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. Рана выглядела страшно – четыре немаленькие дырки в коже и синевато-черный синяк вокруг них.  
– Ни хрена себе! – вырвалось у Митчелла.  
Он не в первый раз видел последствия своего укуса. Но обычно эти последствия были удручающе однообразны и признаков жизни более не проявляли. Впрочем, Дерек, судя по всему, тоже был не в лучшем состоянии.  
– Я стараюсь восстановиться, но не получается, – хрипло сказал Дерек. – Все, что я могу – это не пускать пока что отраву дальше, к сердцу, но я не знаю, сколько я так продержусь.  
– Что ж, ты хотя бы жив, – виновато сказал Митчелл, опустился на колени рядом с диваном и осторожно припал губами к ране.  
Дерек вздрогнул, но не сказал ни слова, когда его кожи коснулись прохладные губы. Руки у Митчелла тоже были холодные. «Я мертв», – вспомнил вдруг Дерек. Митчелл совсем не выглядел мертвым. Насмешливый. Драчливый. Неожиданно совестливый. Красивый, гад. И до сих пор умеет смущаться, хотя уж за сто семнадцать-то лет, надо думать, всякого перевидал и пережил… интересно, про вампира можно сказать «пережил»? Наверное, можно, потому что никаким другим словом все равно не заменить. Дереку вдруг стало щекотно, и он чуть дернул мышцами живота.  
Митчелл оторвался от раны и посмотрел на Дерека со странным выражением лица.  
– Кровь плохо вытягивается, – сказал он.  
– И… что? – растерялся Дерек. Почему-то ему казалось, что раз уж они пришли к соглашению, то теперь все будет хорошо.  
– Ну… если бы ты позволил мне… – Митчелл отвел глаза, и Дерек помимо воли уставился на его губы – красиво изогнутые, приоткрытые в паузе, до неприличия яркие…  
В голове Дерека вихрем понеслись фантазии, одна другой непристойнее. Он с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах Митчелла:  
– Что надо-то?  
– Можно мне еще раз тебя укусить?

* * *  
«Блядь. Вот я мудак-то».  
– Кхем, – Митчелл с трудом поднялся из дальнего угла, держась за челюсть.  
– Извини, – Дерек попытался сесть, но Митчелл лишь махнул свободной рукой. – Я сам не понял, как… надо тебе было как-то по-другому сказать…  
– Как?! – Дерек впечатленно заткнулся. Митчелл сейчас выглядел очень, очень живым. И очень, очень обозленным. – Как?! «Возможно, нам сможет помочь небольшое хирургическое вмешательство, каковое я и предлагаю тебе произвести посредством моих зубов»?  
Дерек виновато молчал. Митчелл ощупал лицо, подвигал челюстью туда-сюда.  
– Я тебе ничего не выбил? – не выдержал Дерек.  
– Попробовал бы ты… – вскинулся было Митчелл, но осекся, присел рядом и уважительно пощупал кулак оборотня. – Мда. Спасибо, что не попробовал.  
– Ну, я же не хотел убить. Просто… вспылил немного. Так у тебя все цело?  
– Что не цело, то срастется, – махнул рукой Митчелл.  
– Значит, ты сможешь… – Дерек замялся.  
– Что-то я уже сомневаюсь, что хочу это сделать, – огрызнулся Митчелл. – Следующего удара мои зубы могут и не выдержать.  
– Извини, – Дерек протянул было руку, но притормозил в сантиметре от лица Митчелла. – Можно?  
Митчелл только закатил глаза. Дерек осторожно ощупал его высокие скулы, стараясь не задевать шрамы, которые сам же оставил, упрямую нижнюю челюсть, и зачем-то провел пальцем по губам.  
– Вообще-то, – сказал Митчелл очень ровным тоном, – я мог тебя сейчас укусить, не дожидаясь разрешения.  
– За палец? – Дерек расхохотался, хотя был страшно смущен своим поступком, а смеяться было больно. – Господи, а я-то думал, что огрызающийся песик тут я!  
– Судя по тому, что ты смеешься, тебе лучше и можно не продолжать? – Митчелл встал.  
Дерек поймал его за руку.  
– Извини. Если по-другому не получается… но ведь при новом укусе яда добавится, верно?  
– Так ведь я его тут же вытяну. Не клыками, нет. Я просто прокушу новые дырки.  
– А тебе самому ничего, что моя кровь такая… больная?  
– А как бы я иначе питался? – вскинул брови Митчелл.  
Дерек вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Ладно… давай.  
Митчелл вновь опустился на колени и примерился.  
– Я вот тут и тут постараюсь укусить, – коснулся он пальцем. – Между старыми дырками. Не дергайся, чтобы я не промахнулся.  
«Что я делаю? – риторически спросил сам себя Дерек. – Добровольно подставляю бок вампиру, который меня уже один раз укусил за этот же бок». Его мысли прервались острой болью – Митчелл впился от души. Дерек стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать, и почувствовал, как вылезают клыки и когти. Наконец, Митчелл поднял голову, и Дерек уставился на него. По клыкам вампира стекала кровь, в глазах билась чернота.  
– Я… – с усилием сглатывая, сказал Митчелл. – Я… только прокусил, и все.  
Глаза его стали нормальными, а клыки втянулись. Он слизнул каплю крови с губы и опять наклонился над животом Дерека, но в последний момент поднял глаза:  
– Можно?  
У Дерека неожиданно пересохло в горле. Он был сейчас практически беспомощен перед Митчеллом. Если бы тот вздумал нарушить их договоренность и выпустить клыки, то мог бы, наверное, высосать всю его кровь досуха. И при этом смотрел так доверчиво, что Дереку стало страшно не за себя. Он вдруг испугался, что может причинить вред Митчеллу.  
– Можно, – хриплым шепотом отозвался он.  
И опять эти холодные губы на животе. Только теперь внутри неприятно покалывало – кровь наконец-то пошла наружу.  
Молчание затянулось надолго. Митчелл иногда отрывался от ран, тяжело дыша. Видимо, высасывать кровь без помощи вампирских клыков было не так-то просто. Но он не жаловался. Просто, отдышавшись, снова склонялся к ранам и снова вытягивал изнутри заразу, не дающую Дереку исцелиться. Слушая его рваное дыхание, Дерек не мог отделаться от идиотской мысли, что так обычно дышат во время секса. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что боль не позволяет телу отвлечься на что-то еще. Дерек даже закрыл глаза согнутой в локте рукой, чтобы не было соблазна посмотреть на Митчелла, когда тот поднимал голову.  
Понемногу боль начала уходить, и Дерек почувствовал благодарность. «Не забывай, – одернул он себя, – он просто исправляет то, что сам натворил. И, кстати, тоже получает от этого свою выгоду».  
– Кажется, все, – устало выдохнул Митчелл, в очередной раз подняв голову. – Больше не получается ничего вытянуть. Смотри-ка, а живот у тебя уже не такой покойницкий.  
Прохладные пальцы пробежались по ребрам и мышцам пресса. Больно не было, только чуть-чуть щекотно. Дерек поднял голову и открыл глаза, но посмотрел почему-то не на свой живот, а на Митчелла. Глаза вампира блестели, кровавые борозды на щеке превратились в шрамы. Дерек, как зачарованный, протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев одного из них.  
– Завтра уже следа не останется, – улыбнулся Митчелл. – Я у тебя довольно много крови взял, ты уж извини.  
– Мне намного лучше, – ответил Дерек и сам удивился тому, что дежурная ложь оказалась правдой.  
Он попытался встать, но голова закружилась, и его качнуло. Митчелл успел подхватить его, помог сесть обратно на диван и сам сел рядом.  
– Говорю же – ты много крови потерял, так что лучше уж посиди пока.  
– Потерял – это когда впустую, – парировал Дерек. – А моя ушла не зря.  
– И тебе не жаль, что ты помог кровососу, который тебя чуть не убил?  
– Я помог парню, которого чуть не изуродовал. Было бы жаль испортить такую красоту, – Дерек снова коснулся шрамов и больше не смог отнять руку – провел по лицу, заправил непослушные кудри за уши, спустился по шее и остановился в нерешительности на плече. Митчелл смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз.  
– Любишь играть с огнем? – выдохнул он таким голосом, что голова Дерека закружилась еще сильнее.  
– Не надо про огонь, – тихо сказал он. – И у тебя тоже с тормозами проблема, иначе ты не пришел бы сюда. Еще два-три часа – и я смогу разорвать тебя, ты понимаешь это?  
– Что ж, – нагло ухмыльнулся Митчелл, – значит, у меня есть два-три часа на то, чтобы попытаться выжать тебя досуха.  
Дерек непроизвольно посмотрел на его клыки, но зубы Митчелла ничем не отличались от обычных человеческих.  
– И клыки мне для этого не потребуются, – насмешливо прокомментировал его взгляд вампир.  
Дерек залился краской, потом вцепился в лацканы куртки Митчелла и решительно подтащил его к своему лицу вплотную.  
– Одно условие, – сказал он быстро, боясь передумать. – Первый, кто позволит себе распустить зубы, получит в морду.  
Вампир широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Я тренировал выдержку сотню лет. Сам-то выдержишь?  
– Не такое выдерживал, – процедил Дерек сквозь зубы.  
И грянул бой. Не на смерть, а на жизнь. Митчелл чувствовал иногда, как в его бока впиваются когти, но не сильно, лишь придавая пикантности ощущениям. Еще Дерек время от времени тихонько рычал. От этого звука у Митчелла начинала кружиться голова, а колени подламывались, и вовсе не из-за страха. А иногда он понимал, что глаза заволакивает черной пеленой. Тогда он просто брал в ладони лицо Дерека и начинал целовать, всматриваясь в него. Черные и синие вспышки сталкивались, растворялись между их взглядами, и можно было снова выдохнуть, снова чувствовать себя человеком. Чувствовать себя живым.  
В вечной битве вампиров и оборотней проиграл старый диван. Он сопротивлялся, как мог, но под вечер сдался, рухнув вместе со своими противниками. Когда клубы пыли осели, на полу остались два голых победителя, с хохотом и руганью вытаскивающих щепки и шурупы из самых неожиданных мест.  
– Что ж, – отсмеявшись, резюмировал Митчелл, – твой диван мы завалили, тут трахаться больше не на чем. Пойдем громить мотель?  
– Нет, – Дерек встал и отряхнул пыль с задницы, – поедем покупать новый диван.  
– Сюда?  
– Это мой дом.  
Митчелл отвел глаза.  
– А потом заедем в мотель, – добавил Дерек, натягивая штаны.  
– С диваном?  
– Я думаю, отдать ключи и забрать вещи – это не слишком долго?  
Митчелл уставился на Дерека снизу вверх. Потом медленно поднялся и встал рядом.  
– Я иногда срываюсь.  
– Я тоже не хомячок в банке.  
– Ладно, – Митчелл пожал плечами и тоже начал одеваться.  
– Что, вот так просто – «ладно», и все? – насторожился Дерек.  
– Мне не привыкать жить с оборотнями, – беспечно отозвался Митчелл, ныряя головой в футболку. – И сломанные диваны случались.  
Высунувшись из ворота и увидев насупленные брови Дерека, Митчелл легко рассмеялся:  
– Это был просто сосед по жилью. А диван он сломал, когда ему некуда было идти в полнолуние, и пришлось провести его дома. Поехали? – он подошел к Дереку и положил руку ему на плечо.  
Когда они сели в машину, Митчелл поинтересовался:  
– А где холм?  
– Который? Их тут полно.  
– С которого город виден.  
– Это совсем не по пути, – поднял одну бровь Дерек, и Митчелл чуть было не ляпнул «а ну его, этот диван». – Хочешь посмотреть? Придется идти пешком.  
– Пошли, – Митчелл решительно вылез из машины, пока не передумал.  
Дорога заняла куда больше времени, чем он ожидал. Он успел уже сто раз пожалеть, что открыл рот, когда Дерек наконец сказал скучающим тоном:  
– Ну, вот он.  
Митчелл вскарабкался на макушку холма и ахнул. Бикон-Хиллс лежал в уютной лощине между холмами, как сияющее драгоценное ожерелье на женской груди.  
– Редкостная дыра, – усмехнулся Дерек за его спиной.  
– Ты уверен, что в этой дыре можно найти диван?  
– Если мы провосхищаемся тут еще часок-полтора – то уже нет, – ехидно отозвался оборотень.  
Митчелл не стал отвечать на колкость, лишь молча ткнул локтем куда-то назад. Судя по сдавленному «ыхть!», он не промахнулся. А потом, глядя на переливающийся огнями вечерний город, он вспомнил кое-что еще.  
– Почему твои глаза светятся голубым?  
– Тебе не нравится голубой? Извини, цветомузыку я не умею.  
– Какие же вы все зануды, – Митчелл развернулся, и Дерек увидел, что вампир насмешливо улыбается. – Ты вчетверо моложе меня, а скучнее раз в двадцать. А мой бывший сосед еще моложе тебя, и еще зануднее.  
– То есть, у тебя романтическое настроение, и за диваном мы не едем? – педантично уточнил Дерек.  
– Едем, едем, – застонал Митчелл, сдаваясь. – Мы едем за диваном, мы едем в мотель, мы едем куда-нибудь пожрать…  
– С диваном?  
– С диваном, блядь! Столик на троих попросим! – на этом вопли Митчелла прервались, потому что Дерек неожиданно поцеловал его.  
– Ты живой, – негромко сказал он. – Никогда больше не говори, что ты мертв.  
– На четверых, – обреченно выдохнул Митчелл.  
– Что? – изумленно уставился на него Дерек.  
– Столик, говорю, на четверых. Ты, я, диван и романтический пафос. Пошли, – он больно ткнул кулаком в бок Дерека, развернулся и направился обратно к машине. – Странная у меня карма. Кажется, я только рядом с оборотнями начинаю вспоминать, как это – быть человеком.  
– Значит, будешь человеком, – буднично отозвался Дерек, шагая следом за ним. – В конце концов, нас против тебя аж трое. Я, диван и романтический пафос.


End file.
